


Easter

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bipolar Ian, Cute, Easter, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mention of monica, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey and Ian spend easter morning together.





	

“That’s Yevgeny’s candy,” Ian says, walking into the house to find his boyfriend sifting through fake tinsel grass in a little blue basket. He came over and kissed his cheek anyway, smacking his butt as a warning.

“He’s four. Mother Russia only lets him have one piece a year anyway,” Mickey reasons, shoving chocolate into his mouth. “Besides, he could choke on this stuff.”

Ian rolls his eyes, as he begins to prepare pancake batter. “He did all the work, though.”

“He wouldn’t have found jack shit if we hadn’t pointed out every egg to him.”

“It was a tough hunt this year,” Ian shrugged, trying not to laugh at little Yevgeny running around clueless.

“They were all over the grass, man.”

“Still. You shouldn’t steal on a holy day.”

Mickey snorts, throwing a wrapper at his boyfriend’s head. “You think zombie Jesus gives a fuck about jellybeans and bunnies?”

Ian openly laughs now, doubling over the hot griddle. “Zombie Jesus?”

“Yeah,” Mickey answered through a mouthful of food, “the dude died. Full stop. Then he came back to judge his shitty friends and eat sinners.”

“Eat _with_ sinners, Mick.” Ian shook his head, flipping the first batch of pancakes onto a plate.

Mickey waved a half-eaten boiled egg that was tinged a pale green from dye. He and Ian had helped Yevgeny color them, and he couldn’t help but smile at how much fun they had.

“Whatever. He came back from the dead, ergo, zombie.” He finished off the egg to emphasize his point.

“But he wasn’t reanimated. He wasn’t still dead when he came back, he just…got more enlightened, I guess. Got promoted by God or something,” Ian explained.

Mickey scrunched his face up and lifted an eyebrow. “Isn’t that nepotism?” He teased.

Ian gave him a look.

“Whatever, Saint Ian. Didn’t know you knew so much about all this.”

Ian was quiet a moment, concentrating on not burning their breakfast. “Monica went real religious for a stint. Made us all dress up and go to church every Sunday. Sunday school, big dinner, praying, the whole thing…”

Mickey chews and swallows a handful of jellybeans, wishing he hadn’t took the conversation this way. Monica dying hit Ian harder than the rest of the Gallaghers, though he didn’t show it as usual. So close to him getting diagnosed with the same disorder she had, it had freaked him out. It was enough to scare anyone into a clinic for regular meds no matter how many decades it took. Ian was good now, but they were taking it day by day. Their little family helped a lot.

He got up and went over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his face in his neck. He placed soft kisses there and behind his ear. He felt Ian lean back against him and exhale some of the tension. Mickey looked down at what he was making and chuckled.

“Really, Gallagher?” He was looking down at rabbit-shaped pancakes with chocolate chip eyes and marshmallow fluff tails.

Ian grinned, nodding his head. “Debbie gave me the idea. Aren’t they cute?”

“The fucking cutest. C’mere,” Mickey said, suddenly needing to kiss the amazing boy in front of him. He tugs on his waist until he spins in his arms, then he pulls him down by his neck and captures his lips.

Ian hums, hands roaming down Mickey’s back and up his chest. “You taste sweet. Leave any room for these?”

Mickey nods, still transfixed on his boyfriend’s mouth. He goes in for another kiss, squeezing Ian’s sides. Ian kisses down his jawline and bites his earlobe.

“Want to eat these in bed?” He whispers, even though the house is empty.

Mickey smiles, pulling back. “Hell yeah.”

“I’ll make something else rise from the dead,” Ian joked.

Mickey groaned, rolling his eyes. “Jesus Christ.”

“Exactly. Happy Easter, Mick. I love you.”

“Love you, too. Now come on and eat this sinner.”

Ian followed, shaking his head with a smile.


End file.
